Field
The present application relates generally to video capture devices, and more specifically to systems and methods for reducing the bandwidth required to transmit video streams related to faces.
Background
Video conferencing is used to help people communicate in remote locations. Using video conferencing, the image and voice of a user can be captured at one location and transmitted to another location. For example, many applications are designed to work in conjunction with a standard video capture device such as a webcam to stream video and/or audio over a network from one device to another device. Accordingly, users of the devices can participate in videophone calls or video conferencing. The applications are typically setup to specifically take video from the webcam and transmit the video frames in their entirety. This can require significant bandwidth to transmit the video frames, especially if the video frames are of a high resolution.